Fight Song
The second episode of Season 5. Summary As the first day of school arrives, Candace returns after being away all summer with an intense secret she plans to stay hidden and many of her former friends still not speaking with her. Will she able to fix this the way she always does or has she really screwed up? Meanwhile, Eliza struggles with adapting to homeschool life and is given a tempting offer from Keith. And Danielle is confident and ready to dominate the school presidential election, but her plan is quickly squashed when she sees her competition. Main Plot Candace returns to Clearwater after being MIA all summer after her falsely accusing Mr. Jennings of trying to rape her, but she's not the same person. With her former friends realizing something is wrong, they set out to figure out what it is, but she's not so reluctant to let people know what's truly going on. Sub Plot Eliza starts to reconsider her decision to do homeschooling after realizing how hard it is to teach herself the material, but knows she can't return to Clearwater. But when Keith comes to her with a devious plan, is she still up to causing drama with her former peers? Third Plot Danielle has been planning her presidential campaign all summer and is ready to dominate the competition, but when she sees who she's up against, she might just have to throw the plan out the window and play dirty. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten. *This episode reveals that Candace had skin cancer over the summer. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Ryan Eggold' as Seth Bell *'Cameron Diaz' as Stephanie Bell *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Kristen Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Famke Janssen' as Jocelyn Jones *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Danielle: This is my junior year and I’m going to make it the best year ever. SCHOOL IS BACK Adrianna: The sluts are still slutty, the douches are still douchy, not much has changed. Dex: Here we go yet again. AND SO IS THE DRAMA Eliza: I tried being nice, but he has to be destroyed. Keith: I have the perfect plan to take him down. (Eliza is seen going crazy with a hammer) THE SECRETS Candace: If I wanted you to know, I would tell you. Wendy: Then I’ll just have to find it out myself. Adrianna: She’s hiding something big and whatever it is, it can’t be good. THE RIVALRIES Danielle: That bitch is not about to ruin everything I’ve worked for. Lana: When are you going to understand that when I want something, I get it? (Danielle and Lana are both seem campaigning for school president) NEW YEAR (Candace is seen entering a mysterious building) (Lana is seen ripping up a campaign poster) SAME OLD CLEARWATER Danielle: Everyone knows this school is a ratchet mess, can we just accept it and move on already? NEW EPISODE “FIGHT SONG” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 502a.jpg 502b.jpg 502c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Danielle: “I’m going up against a guy with a comeback story as good as Severus Snape and a girl who can snap her fingers and create the perfect party.” *Lana: “Lana: Unless you’re into LARPing or soup kitchens, it doesn’t really sound like Danielle here is going to do anything to your benefit.” *Danielle: “Everyone knows this school is a ratchet mess, can we just accept it and move on already?” *Candace: “I don’t think I’m a good person, Wen. I’ve done too many terrible things. I guess now I’m getting my karma.” *Eliza: “I am not a piece of trash you can just leave behind and forget about!” *Danielle: “This won’t be about girls being better than boys at politics, but about how girls can do just as well in politics as the boys can.” *Candace: “I just want everything to go back to normal…” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_502:_Fight_Song#NEXT_WEEK Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Candace Plots Category:Eliza Plots Category:Danielle Plots